Return of the Moon
by s2bawfa
Summary: Part 2 of Moon Light Beauty theres soemthing Rogues not tellin when she comes back 2 xmen years later did she love Remy or Pietro did she even know & is there something Pietro knows & isnt sharing Feelings surface ROMY LAST CHAPTER UP NOW ! FINISHED
1. Welocme Home

'Hey Logan no ah aint gonna tell ya where ah am so stop askin'.' She paused waiting for her growling friend to pester her more 'Yea ah know, listen just give ma a few more days ah'll come soon enough' She heard him sigh and then he said his normal good byes but this time along with a 'can't wait ta see ya again Strips' Rogue hung up the phone and flopped back down on her bed. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a sandwich bag full of pictures. Rogue opened it and pulled out her favorite on, it was of Logan on his last birthday. None of them truly knew how old he was or at then when his birthday was. They just celebrated it on the day that he had joined the school. His hair was somewhat longer and it seemed that he had started a beard. She smiled as she traced the lit cigar sticking out of his mouth somewhat hidden by his bread. It had only been a week ago that she had finally given into Logan's begs and threats to find her and decided to return of a visit. _Ah thought ah got out of there a long time ago. But no, oh well ah hope they don't think ahm staying long. _ She laid her head back down onto her pillow and gazing up at her ceiling of her one bedroom apartment, wondering to herself what things had changed.

Welcome home

Kitty ran down the halls searching for Piotr, he had sketched a picture of her in her sleep and she wanted it back before the house found out she still sucked her thumb. 'Peter I swear that if you don't give me that I'm like so not going out with you on Friday!' She turned the corner and skidded to a halt just before she walked right into him. 'Kitty is you alright?' she smiled as he slowly bent down next to her to help her up and examine her for injuries. She giggled lightly as she pulled the sketch book out of his hand and ran down the hall 'Like that so wouldn't have worked if you didn't like me so much!' Piotr smiled and ran surprisingly fast after. She glanced back at him and laughed again 'Peter ya could give Pietro a run for his money!' When she turned back around she stopped abruptly to find a dead end. She backed up against the wall and Piotr advanced slowly on her 'Kitty please give me my book' She smiled and stepped forward 'Not until I find that picture' She said coolly before fazing through the floor to god only knows.

Remy sat at the end of the couch which was overly crowded with mutants. He sighed and slowly pulled himself off and began his way towards his room, where he was sure no one else was going to be. As he rounded the corner a giggling Kitty fazed through him at the last second 'Um like sorry Remy oh and if you see Peter don't tell him that you saw me!' He shook his head as he entered his room, quite just the way he wanted it _Aint dat girl too old fer de valley girl act? Remy guess what she be in her twenties now? _He walked over to his dresser and picked up a small picture frame with his favorite picture in it, of Rogue (duh) He smiled as he traced the outline of her figure. It was only the day before that he had learning that she was to be returning. 'What's it been chere five years, two months an' eighteen weeks?' He said aloud thinking back to the last time he saw her with happiness. The day that Rogue had left Remy had tried to find her, but failed miserably and decided to go to her old home, the Xmen. Though he still had dated other women over her time gone, Remy's heart and mind were always on her and the last thing Pietro had told him.

Memory

'Rogue' Remy whispered, a minute later it finally snapped into his head what she meant. He grabbed Pietro by his shirt collar and held him up 'We can't let de Rogue go!' he said to the struggling Pietro 'So what do you want me to do about it!' He dropped him down and looked at him 'ya don't care for ma chere at all do ya!' Pietro smiled 'She doesn't want me she wants you I'll find someone else' Anger roes inside Remy as Pietro made her out to be a toy that he could simple toss aside 'What are ya talkin' about chere didn't pick she could still love ya' though he said it Remy hoped that it wasn't true, Pietro looked away trying hard not to scream but it was no use 'ya wanna know something _Cajun _remember when this whole thing started! Come on think back, when she was in the infirmary at my father's base?' Remy thought back, he hadn't been with Rogue the whole time, Pietro had been asked to take Rogue there not him, Pietro continued 'Well when she woke up ya wanna know whose name she said, do ya!' Pietro didn't wait for an answer though 'Yours! Not mine, not the person that had helped her, yours!' He shook his head 'She deserves better then you but I just she doesn't want it' with that said the speedster zoomed off leaving Remy to his thoughts.

End

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and lose her all over again.

Everyone in the mansion knew that Logan was still in touch with her, but only a thief knew that she sent pictures to him once a year. He reached behind the old eighteen year old picture of her and pulled out on that was from two years ago. Her hair was longer, with her white strips still there. She seemed to be showing more skin then Logan had liked for a couple of hours after the pictures had arrived Remy had over heard Logan talking or more or less yelled at her over the phone

The Phone Call

'What'd ya mean what'd I mean! I mean Strips that ya can't go around the world in a shirt' He struggled for the right words 'Like, Like that!' There was a long pause of his yells before he started up again 'Clam down don't tell me to' again a pause 'That's great kid but still be careful okay?' Remy didn't even need to sneak near the door to listen in. Logan was so loud that just about the whole mansion had head all but Jamie who was on a date at the time with somehow X23, which he truly couldn't believe.

Back

'Only a few more hours Remy guesses until ya be in his arms again' He sighed as he placed the picture back on his dresser 'Well den Remy guesses dat he also needs ta get ready' He walked over to his closet and pulling of his shirt took out his shower supplies. There was a faint sound of laughter coming from his door and Remy without a second guess knew who it was. He slowly without letting the person on the other side of the door know what he was doing approached it. _Guess being de Prince of de Thief's has its ups _he thought as he turned the knob quickly to find a shocked and overly blushing women wrapped in a bed sheet 'Um I'm so sorry but isn't this um Sr. Johns room?' Remy shook his head wondering to himself _how did de aussy get such a –- no Remy Rogue be coming home tonight and ya gotta keep yer mind straight _'No fille but Remy can show ya where he be?' He pointed down the hall just as John ran towards them 'Um hey there Shelia um rooms down this way' She frowned 'I told you that my names not' He sighed 'Sorry sorry Sheila be right there' She huffed and walked down towards another room, not his. 'Well dat feille sure be a keeper' John looked at Remy with pleading eyes, it was at that moment that Remy realized that all he had on where fire designed boxers. His red hair seemed to be sticking up in all different directions like always and his well toned chest and arms looked a bit burnt 'Please mate don't tell Amara about this, please?' Remy sighed almost forgetting about the newest Xmen couple. 'John smiled 'Thanks mate!' and ran down the hall to stop the women from walking into another odd room. _Man dat ones a keeper _he thought again as he walked towards the boys bathroom _Remy really hopped dat she had walked into de next room, Kurt an' Amanda where making out in der or so Kitty says _There was a scream as he entered the bathroom and then the faint sound of John yelling 'Oh come on Shelia ya didn't know yet that this was a house of mutants!' Remy laughed to himself again realizing that Kurt probably didn't have his hollow watch on.

Few hours later

Rogue sighed as she knocked on the large oak door of Xavier's School for the Gifted _did ah ever fall for that shit? _There were students running around the yard, most she did not know. On her fifth knock she began to get annoyed 'Alrigh' she said aloud 'Ah lived here once an' ah don't think that ah need to knock fer' she finished her anger inside remembering that there where children around, as she walked inside. Most looked the same all but the computers that is. 'Strips!' She glanced up at the stairs and dropping her bags practically jumped into Logan's arms. 'She smiled as he swung her around before putting her down to get a better look at her. By now most of the original Xmen where behind them doing the same. Her hair, still brown and white stripped, reached her shoulders and curled at the ends reaching a bit past them. She wore baggy jeans that covered her, as everyone guessed combat boots. A black halter top that showed off her arms, neck shoulders, midriff which to everyone's shock there was a piercing on her belly button. Her face was makeup free, something most of them had never seen, and the thing that shocked them most was that she was holding hands with Logan, bare hands. Most of them remembered that before Rogue had left that her powers were still messed up and Rogue let it be left there, to all but Logan. 'Rogue its like so great to have you back' an overly excited Kitty yelled. Rogue glanced over at her old roommate.

Her hair was shorter, only reaching her ears and other then that it was the same Kitty. She looked next to her to see a smiling Russian with his arm around her waist that she remembered all to well. 'Hey there Piotr guessing that yer free from mags?' He smiled and nodded his head but his eyes kept falling back to Kitty. Rogue glanced around the room at all the old but new faces, though some were gone 'Guessing that Jean and Scott are on a date?' Kitty nodded 'and like Peter and me are off in a minute of ten' Kurt smacked the top of his head 'What is this the seventh time this week that you to have gone out, oh come on Peter do us all a favor and marry her already!' Piotr blushed slightly as he said his good byes to Rogue and was pulled up stairs my Kitty.

She sighed, old memories returning to her but shook them off 'so Logan ah guess ah should unpack in one of the guest rooms?' He smiled at her and was about to fallow her upstairs when the old Rogue came out a bit 'Logan ya don't have ta fallow ma all over the place ah aint leaving yet' He nodded realizing that she was right 'Good ta have ya back kid' She shook her head 'Logan ah aint a kid no more believe it or not now ah think that ah could actually do three of yer danger room classes' A wicked smile creped over his face 'That so?' She smiled 'ya and if ya want ah'll bet ya fer it!' She was almost at the top of the steps when she glanced back at the room. 'Thanks fer welcomin' ma back Professor' he nodded and rolled his chair out of the room and mentally spoke in her mind _'Good to have you back as well Rogue' _She smiled as she was about to turn back around when something caught her eye. In the corner of the room Remy was leaning against the wall in shadow. Heat roes in her face as there eyes met. She could sense his pain, the pain that she had brought him by leaving. She pulled away from his eyes and quickly walked off, not looking back.

So what'd ya think? Review please and all and all lol sorry I've been gone the computer crashed again oh well

Next ch: Remy watches Rogue sleep for old times sake and fines out something that she had been trying to hid lol enjoy


	2. Remy Photo Back Memory

'He wasn't supposed to be here' she thought aloud as she passed around her room. 'So far Remy hasn't tried ta talk ta ma or anything. He just, just looked at ma' she flopped down face first onto her bed and said though it was muffled through her pillow 'Ahm screwed!' Remy laughed to himself trying his hardest not to be noticed though he did wonder if Rogue still had the _old rogue _in her and at that what she would do when she found him peaking into her room. From the moment that he saw her again the old spark that he had tried to find within the women of the world was rekindled.

Her walk in though Remy's Eyes

_Chere look happy _He thought to himself as he gazed at her from the shadows of the room _wonder if chere still remembers Remy? _His eyes fell onto her body _ma chere look grand tonight. _Remy desperately wanted to run to her at that moment and hold her, though he wondered what she would do if she saw him again. He watched as she slowly began to advance up the stairs. He thought that she wouldn't see him, he wanted her to see him, wanted to hold her once more. He let his eyes wander over her body finally realizing that she wouldn't notice when she stopped and her body tensed. Remy didn't move; though his heart was pounding hard in his chest _can chere hear Remy? _He wondered and then using his empathy he sensed that that she was shocked to find her feeling guilt, sad, worried and afraid. Remy began to worry inside _ma chere has never been worried what could dat be from_ his thoughts ended when she turned around and looked him in the eyes, then he saw if. It had only been a few seconds that they starred into each others souls, like many times before, before she left. _In de Rogues eyes, der, der be fear. Fear of Remy she be worried what happen when she see Remy. _He turned and left towards his room _Chere not wanna see Remy! Why? _He stopped again before turning the knob of his door _Remy did sense chere be feeling guilt. Is chere still tinkin' bout Remy an' der last meet?_

Back to her Bedroom

The question had been on his mind all night long and now more then ever he wanted an answer. She sat up all of a sudden making Remy snap back to realty and tense up. She seemed to be pissed for some reason and then Remy saw something that made him almost run into her room, almost. Three tears ran down her cheek which she let fall and splash to the floor. _Chere what's de matter? _He wondered again. She shook her head quickly trying as he guessed to stop the rest of the tears. Rogue stood from her bed and flipping her head upside down placed into a messy bun. She seemed to be mumbling something to herself that Remy could not hear. _Come on chere speak up, what be de trouble? _Rogue then walked over to the corner of her room, out of Remy's sight and walked back with a black messenger bag and a light black jacket. _Wear ya going chere come on talk _She walked towards her window and opened the door, letting in a hard breeze that blew at the stray hairs that had fallen from her bun. She shook her head once again and said without turning to face him 'Remy ah just can't do this, face ya yet ahm sorry ah gotta get some fresh air' Remy became too stunned to move as she hopped off the balcony and across the yard, as he guessed.

_Did chere jus' read Remy's mind? _He shook his head and walked slowly into her room. She hadn't done much unpacking yet which left Remy to simply go through her bags. He sat himself down on the floor and slowly unzipped her small duffel bag. _Chere Remy's got ta talk ta ya, he got ta let ya know dat he luv ya _He carefully pulled out a small box that he guessed was full of Cd's but became shocked to find pictures and small items of memories. He slowly flipped through the pictures, making sure that he took in what each was.

The first picture was of what seemed to be the view of the city. He placed the picture on the floor, but being careless somewhat the picture flipped over. 'Hold on der be a message on dis one.' He turned over the other pictures and found that the first was the only one. Remy placed the pictures back in the box and turned over the picture. She had quiet small hand writing, with Remy had guessed was because she wanted to fill the whole side, which she did.

Message

_Today ah got ma memories back._

Remy stopped realizing what it was that he had found 'Remy ya can do dis' he told himself and returned to the photo

_It wasn't easy fer ma; ah mean lets start at this moment. At this moment ahm on a bus riding to anywhere but here. Guess ya could say that ahm trying ta escape from ma past, ahm always doing that. Few days ago lost ma memory and fucked up ma powers no thanks ta stupid Sabretooth. I remember now what had happened before all that but ah also remember what happened durin the time that ah was lost. _

Remy sighed, he could hear Rogue's soft voice saying these words, feel her pain as she wrote them

_When ah was lost ah wasn't a long, something that was quiet shockin' fer ma ta be in. Ah had help from Remy an' Pietro. The only problem is that ah couldn't tell them which of them ah loved. Love is such a strong word I hate that word. For all of ma life ah've been used, mistreated, alone, misunderstood but mainly feared. They never feared ma in face Remy scared ma._

Remy stopped reading again wondering if he'd be happy if he continued. 'Ya can do dis' he told himself again and went back to reading

_Remy scared ma cause he wasn't afraid, but that made me afraid. Though ahm always afraid, fraid that ah might hurt ma loved ones again, an' ah did. Ah hurt Remy and the others, when ah left ah know it. He never cared if he got hurt, an' though he used ma he made ma feel an' that scared ma as well. _

The note ended at that and Remy could see in the corner a small foot note that he guessed she had tried to scratch out. _Ahm afraid ta return, ta see jus' what ah've done ta them _Remy sighed and placed the phone back along with the box deciding that he'd finish raiding her stuff another night. _So chere had feeling's fer Remy? But Remy hurt her, he scared her but_he thought back again to her looking down at him from the steps. _Chere felt guilty Remy bet from that last part what she be afraid she done ta us. _He stood up and started towards the window _Remy got a good idea were chere goin' _he thought as he jumped out the window and across the grounds. _Remy gonna make tings right chere an' ya aint gonna be afraid of him anymer, got nottin' mer ta fear. _

So what'd you all think yea yea I know a bit short and a bit well out there. Bet you all wanna know how she read his mind right. You'll find out soon enough, cause Logan's got some explainin' ta do lol

Next Chapter: Rogue runs into some unfriendly guests and ends up saving Remy?

'Chere how ya do dat?' He asked as he rubbed the side of his head and took Rogue's hand as she helped him up. 'Listen Swamp Rat, ah don't like ya followin' ma can't ya sense that?' Remy placed his hand to his chin as if thinking 'Oy but Remy don' care he wanna follow ya' She shook her head and turned to leave 'What are ya some crazy stalker!' Remy smiled and placed his arms around her waist and, turning her around so that he could look him in the eyes, held her tight. She didn't look up at him though. In a soothing voice that sent chills down her spine he whispered to her 'Ya know ma all too well ma chere' She looked him in the eyes and Remy became shocked to find her close to tears 'Remy' she began but he placed a finger on her lips 'No' she said pulling away from him and began to run down the alley. Remy began to follow but was stopped when she whispered into his mind _'Please Remy ah don't wanna hurt ya anymore' _Remy sighed and began walking over the passed out bodies towards his bike _chere Remy don't care, he hurt an' die thousand deaths jus' ta be wit ya . And ya should know by now dat Remy Lebeau don' give up so wit out a fight especially if he really wants de prize._

Thought you all would like a longpreview lol review thanks


	3. Do ah always have ta save yer sorry ass?

Hey all I'm gonna be writing for this story a bit more then the others yea because well I wanna get this one started up duh lol and now The Return of the Moon

Rogue walked quickly down the narrow sidewalk. She was still quite tense after reading Remy's mind to find him there at her door, though it didn't shock her much. _Pull yerself tagether girl, Remy used ta do that all the time and now's no different, though it did used ta be at ma window. _Rogue's pace began to slow down as she became less tense. She rounded the corner and saw an all too familiar place, a place that she had always gone to, to think and get away from the mansion, the park.

Remy smiled to himself as he gazed at the women starring at him as he walked down the sidewalk. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, though the sweetest candy for him was only a few blocks away. Remy through his dark sunglasses gazed at the back of Rogue's body watching her like a hawk, with the occasional wink to the femmes that were looking good that is. Though he enjoyed watching Rogue Remy also became quite angry seeing the other guys doing the same. He could hear some say and watch them go to grab her 'Hey there girly nice ass' Rogue would stop and smile for a minute pulling there hand away from her and saying before she kneed them in the gut 'Here sugar let Rogue help ya drop dead!' Remy smiled happy that his Rogue didn't changed too much but the feeling soon fell and he became bit shocked to find himself in front of the park gate the same park that he had spilled and was absorbed by Rogue at so many years ago. Remy forced down old memories and strode forward towards were he thought he had seen Rogue go to.

Rogue watched from the corner of her eyes at Remy following her, _some prince of thief's ya turned out ta be Remy _she thought as she used the power that so long ago she had absorbed from Jean. Rogue found that he too was pushing down painful memories. _He's still out of ma sight so ah gotta do this right the first time _she thought as she quickly before Remy walked far up the hill enough to see her, grabbed hold of the lowest branch of a large oak tree (think back to Moon light beauty chapter11 lol) and pulling herself up perching herself in a spot that she could easily get quickly down from, just in case the Swamp Rat saw her. She watched as Remy walked right under her and leaned himself against the tree trunk. _Well swamp rat looks like ya still got good hair, but that aint gonna save ya when ah get down. _She thought as she was about to jump down from the tree but pulled back when she saw a large group of people coming.

'Hey you!' one of the group called stupidly as the rest began to surrounded Remy and the tree. _Shirt _she thought _what has he gone an' done now! _'Ya talkin' ta Remy?' he asked calmly as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to slowly shuffle them. The others around him smirked and unseen to Remy three of them from behind the tree grabbed his arms and forcing him down, tied them around the tree trunk with chains. 'Now what ya gone an' do dat fer' Remy was cut off though when a large fat man from the group stepped forward and pulling his glasses off, snapped them in half. 'hey' Yet another stepped forward this time spitting on him and saying 'Stinkin' mutant!' The leader of the mob, as Rogue had guessed who had messy brown hair and a long metal pipe in his hands turned to face Remy and smacked the pipe across his face. Rogue winced at the thought of what Remy was feeling and decided that she was then needed. The others of the mob began to hit him, weather with pipe or chain it didn't really matter they were all to busy turning his face purple that they didn't notice Rogue jump down from the tree.

She turned around to face them and folded her arms across her chest annoyed 'Um boys ya mind not beating this Cajun ta a pulp that's really my job and ah don't like people doing it fer ma' By now all of the group had turned to face her, most with unpleasant thought and smiles on there faces. 'Oh and what ya gonna do about it?' Rogue smiled realizing that it was the guy that had grabbed her butt only a few minutes ago. 'Well' she started as she slowly began to walk towards them 'Since ah don't want any of ya in ma head ah guess ah'll just have ta' Rogue Stretched her arms out from her sides (like a T) and with one swift move she brought them forward creating some what of a sonic boom as they wrapped around her shoulders 'This' She smiled again as now most of them were lying on the ground, but then again others were not. 'Chere get yerself out of here Remy can take care of himself!' he yelled at her as he charged the chains and attempted to pull himself up, attempted. 'Well Rem' yer doing a grand job so far, why don't ya just let ma take care of this. Yer gonna need yer strength ta stay alive when ahm done wit ya' the leader of the mob laughed at this which made Rogue turn to look at him a look of hatred on her face. 'Shut up ya got no room ta talk!' She yelled and threw three yellowish glowing balls towards him. The man stepped back a few feet and waited for something to happen. He smiled when nothing did and stepped forward and as he did the three balls blew up right under his feet. She smiled as she made her way toward Remy, stepping over the unconscious bodies as she did.

There was a look of shock on Remy's face 'Chere how ya do dat?' He asked as he rubbed the side of his head and took Rogue's hand as she helped him up. 'Listen Swamp Rat, ah don't like ya followin' ma can't ya sense that?' Remy placed his hand to his chin as if thinking 'Oy but Remy don' care he wanna follow ya' She shook her head and turned to leave 'What are ya some crazy stalker!' Remy smiled and placed his arms around her waist and, turning her around so that he could look him in the eyes, holding her tight. She didn't look up at him though. In a soothing voice that sent chills down her spine he whispered to her 'Ya know Remy all too well ma chere' She looked him in the eyes and Remy became shocked to find her close to tears 'Remy' she began but he placed a finger on her lips 'No' she said pulling away from him and began to run away from the park towards the gate. Remy began to follow but was stopped when she whispered into his mind _'Please Remy ah don't wanna hurt ya anymore' _Remy sighed and began walking over the passed out bodies, past the gate towards his bike _chere Remy don't care, he hurt an' die thousand deaths jus' ta be wit ya . And ya should know by now dat Remy Lebeau don' give up so wit out a fight especially if he really wants de prize._

Rogue knew that he was there, he was always there. She didn't feel like going back to the mansion nor did she feel like fighting off anymore mobs but she did feel like punching something, a lot. 'Stupid Remy' She thought aloud as she kicked a can down the street 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' the can stopped when it hit someone's foot. Rogue looked up about to apologies to the person but stopped shocked at who it was. She didn't quite know who but for a reason they looked familiar 'Sorry sugar' she said finally snapping back to reality. The man smiled down at her 'That's okay Rogue, you just made my search a lot easier' Rogue stepped back from the man still struggling to remember who it was 'Sorry sug' but ah aint into men that look like they got there faces stuck in a pizza cutter' With that said rogue jumped back again away from him, for he was now at a run after her. _Who is this creep? _She wondered again _Oh well just that'll just have ta wait till next time' _Rogue jumped into the air and began to sore off with the wind. The man down on the street stopped running to catch his breath. _ She will return _he thought as he made his way down the street towards a pay phone. The man dialed a three numbers and waited a few minutes before someone picked up. 'Trask!' the man over the line grunted _'what is it now Matthews!' _'She's back' there was a pause before a very happy Trask spoke _'good tell Viper to advance on Mr. Lebeau' '_And as for the girl sir?' '_To me'_ Matthews nodded before hanging up the phone and running off.

So what'd you all think in case of trouble here's some questions you might have had and as for her power to be said soon.

Little yellowish glowing balls boom booms power

Flying with the windStorms duh

Matthewsfirst name Duncan who you shall find out latter joined the Hydra that's where Viper and Trask come in lol there all old now lol

Review thanks

Chapters to come: Remy returns home, tries to talk to rogue who's too busy or avoiding him. Logan's not too happy that rogue got into a fight and daddy Logan pops his head out. Also Remy finds out some stuff about what happened when rogue was gone and meets a very nice green haired lady. Lol soon to come


	4. kill de cripple man

She had been avoiding him all morning but then again it was after all remy and it wasn't that easy to do. Rogue would walk down to the kitchen for breakfast the next day, but not without searching the halls making sure that he wasn't in sight first. She thought that he wasn't there, gone on a date or at that searching for one. But when she reached the kitchen there he was eating a meal innocently, though Rogue knew well enough that Remy Lebeau was far from innocent. 'Ello chere' he'd say smoothly as she walked towards the pool to swim to find him walking out himself.

Finally having enough Rogue, dropping her towel and facing Remy threw her hands in the air 'what are ya doing Cajun! Yer doing this ta ma just ta mess with ma right! Ahm only staying fer a bit can ya make this a present stay?' Remy simply smiled down at her both of there bodies were only inches apart and he thought he could hear her heart beating. 'Chere Remy only wanna swim' He said taking a small step back with a sly smile on his face. 'Sure ya do Rem' Rogue said annoyed folding her arms across her chest. Trying hard to not have it him realize that she was practically starring at his well toned chest, as the same goes for Remy. Remy couldn't help but smile, having followed her around the mansion all day and meeting her here at the pool it was perfect. Before Rogue could stop him Remy ran towards her, throwing his towel to the ground and grabbing her jumping into the pool.

Icy cold water surrounded them but only for a few seconds. Remy surfaced from the cold water realizing that Bobby must have messed it again. He gazed down at his chest, a light weight and a cute weight was wrapped tightly around his neck. Remy smiled he didn't quite want Rogue to let go, he felt really comfortable after all and he thought Rogue did as well. Instead he just starred at her swimming still in the water waiting for Rogue's next move.

She didn't want to let go, the shock of being thrown into a pool plus the freezing cold water seems to take over people, causing Rogue to hold tightly to a smiling Cajun. She opened her eyes slightly, shivering a bit but still keeping her arms around his neck but somewhat loosening her grip. She could feel the warmth of his body from them being so close to each other, a fact that she had once only dreamed of. Rogue began to rest her head on Remy's chest when he spoke in not higher then a whisper 'Ya okay Rogue?' He asked, true concern in his voice as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, holding her close.

'Ahm sorry Remy' she spoke which somewhat confused Remy until he remembered the photo that he had found in her room

_Ahm afraid ta return, ta see jus' what ah've done ta them_

He looked down at her and Rogue finally opening her eyes to stare up at him he said 'Chere ya only hurt me by not coming back sooner. Da only pain that I feel be when yer not wit me' Rogue nearly gasped at this, her locked away feelings for Remy rising up once more. She opened her mouth to speak but before the right words could come out a mental message ran across both Remy and Rouge's mind.

_Xmen to the briefing room, suit up we have an emergency. _

They both looked at each other before Rogue pulled her arms off his neck and began to swim towards the edge of the pool. _What was Rogue gonna tell Remy? Urg, if dis be another one of a kiddy pick up Remy gonna so hurt de little cripple man! _He thought smiling at Rogue when she turned laughing, he had forgot that she could read his mind _stupid Remy _he thought mentally kicking himself. Rogue turned to leave a towel wrapped around her waist which Remy grabbed and snapped off gracefully. Rogue turned annoyed but yet a playful look on her face. 'So ya gonna tell Remy what ya were gonna say?' he asked her, Rogue just turned around and walking of said to him 'nope'

Ya see Rogue can like Remy, try not to show it, fear that she'll hurt him, and hate him all at once see that's what I call multi tasking. Lol

Hoped you all liked and sorry it was short, quick and not my best SUPER SORRY FORGIVE ME!

Next chapter: the big emergency seeing Pie Pie again umm cough cough might be the emergency cough cough more of Trask and with the trask part Rogues fears shall soon come true, hurting the ones, and man ( who ive yet to tell ya is dol guess ) that she loves hope you like and I don't think that this story will be as long as Moon Light Beauty buh bye gtg evil brother dol review me thanks

OH AND FOR A LAST NOTE YOU ALL THAT READ MINE THAT I LIKE TO READ YOUR WORK BETTER START TYPING NEW CHAPTER SOON PLEASE OR ELSE UMMMMM STORY ON HULT DOL WRITE WRITE WRITE !

THOSE WHO IM DYING TO WRITE:

School Life by PyroManaic

One by One the Souls Will Take You Over by enchantedlight

The Bella And The Flirt by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe

I Hate Everything About You by calliopeia

La Destinée Chere by Summer Flare1

Unexpected Savior by AngieX

YOU GOT TA WRITE WAAAAAAA ALL THE PEOPLES THAT I LIKE DON'T WIRTE DEM NOW WAAAAAAAAA I WANNA READ I WANN READ WAAAAAAAAA PLEASE WRITE A LEAST ONE OF YOU HECK THIS IS ONLY HALF THE LIST OF ME WANNA YOU WRITE WAAAAAAA


	5. Stop pitin ma or ahll deck ya

Sorry this took me so long hope you like!

Rogue, Logan, Scott, Alex, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Remy, and the professor sat silently in the briefing room, most awaiting for Rogue to make a comment. Logan had almost killed Charles when he found out that he had invited Rogue to the mission, after all when she had first arrived it had taken her a day or so before she talked to Remy. What would she do when she saw Pietro again?

'Rogue?' Rogue glanced up at the professor, along with everyone else in the room, they're eyes were all on her awaiting her response. 'Rogue you don't have to join us on this mission, I just---'

'Thought that ya could protect ma?' She stood up from her seat abruptly 'Listen professor ahm not that little bit yer head off, untouchable Goth girl anymer.' She paused and sighed somewhat taking the anger out of her voice 'ah don't need ya all ta pity ma nor do ah need ya ta protect ma ah can take care of maself heck what do ya all think ah've been doing all these years?'

Logan rested a hand on her shoulder 'Listen strips ya know that I of all people don't pity ya but ya need ta know that we're going in to take down are ya ready for this?' She looked at Logan and nodded her head; he always did make her feel better. She walked slowly towards the door of the briefing room along with the rest of them excluding Logan and the professor who yelled 'Be suited up at the x jet in ten minutes oh and Rogue' Rogue turned to face the old man in the wheel chair 'in your closet to the far left side there is a suit that I believe shall be helpful with your numerous powers'

She nodded and left the room leaving Logan alone with Charles 'ya think she's ready Chuck I mean ya remember why she left don't ya?'

Charles sighed 'We shall soon fine out that Logan' and he slowly wheeled himself out of the room.

Rogue thought over what she had just heard as she entered her room and walked towards her closet. _The brotherhood are trying to take down the capital city DC. We need to get there in time and stop them before serious casualties. _'Ah can do this' she told herself pausing with a shaking hand before she opened her closet door, she had felt the same way when she had thought about seeing Remy again and at that when she had. _Ah still care fer them _she though, sighed and opened her closet. Rogue pulled all of the cloths away for the left side to reveal something, if under different circumstances she would have died for.

Remy walked slowly towards Rogue door he was wearing his metal boots, long tan trench coat, black gloves with fingers cut out and body armor. (Regular evolution outfit lol) He knocked on the hard wooden door lightly and waited a few seconds for Rogue to open up 'Chere?' He asked and finally pushed the door slowly open.

The room was cold and Rogue sat on the edge of her bed, tying her left boot. Remy gasped as she stood and faced him. She sighed 'Well ah gotta say that it's better then the whole no skin ah used ta wear' Remy couldn't speak; Rogue stood before him wearing loss, long, black pants with three metal chains. One wrapped around her butt, another around the front of her waist and the last two wrapped loosely around her wrists. She had a pure white halter top on that showed her arms, shoulders, stomach, a belly button piercing, and to Remy's shock a scar running from the center of her neck to her left shoulder blade 'Chere ya look beautiful but' Remy ran a finger over her scar tracing it. Rogue pulled his hand off her and began walking out her bedroom door, with Remy fallowing her closely. 'It happened about a year after ah left, Logan took that two month long trip remember?' Remy nodded his eyes still on Rogue when he spoke 'He came back a few weeks later though an took Beast out wit him, he came back two days latter what happen?'

Rogue sighed pulling nervously at her gloves 'Well ah got ambushed by this anti-mutant group an some of them had weapons. Luckily fer ma ah had Logan's healing power an pulled maself back ta life--'

Remy stopped in the middle of the hall and took Rogue by the shoulders 'Wait a sec Rogue ya telling Remy dat ya died' She nodded and swatted away his hands 'Now let ma finish' Remy sighed not truly wanting to hear how Rogue died anymore 'Well yer the one that asked so ya gonna get an answer, ya keep fer getting swamp rat that ah can read yer mind.'

Remy sighed again 'Sorry cher' He told her as they entered the x jet (lol wow they walk fast) Rogue took her seat near the back of the plane, and Remy next to her. Everyone else was already on board and as soon as they were strapped in the jet took off. 'Like wow Rogue ya look really great in your new suit' said Kitty, Rogue smiled and then turned to Remy.

'Sp do ya wanna hear the rest or not?' Remy nodded and turned himself as well to face Rogue. Inside his mind he played out the event like a movie. Rogue dead, a though that he had never wanted to think about. His thoughts turned back to reality as Rogue snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Ahm alive now alright no need ta worry' Remy looked up at her 'Right den Cher continue' Rogue took a deep breath in and started were she had left off. In the front of the jet sat Logan and Storm, both hearing the tale as well. 'Logan' Ororo asked 'Did this really happen?' Logan, without taking his eyes off the skies said 'yes'

Rouge looked up at Remy and started 'Well as soon as ah was well enough an awake ah called the number Logan had given ma. He was so mad, and shocked as ta what had happened that he didn't know what ta say. I told him that I was in the middle of nowhere in New Mexico an well about seven hours of lying there he came'

'Cher how did he find ya an' why did ya not move?' She sighed 'Well Remy one ah have no idea an two ah couldn't move Logan's healing power ah only took a bit in an well ah was shocked that it even worked when I called fer it now let ma finish' He nodded 'Logan took me to a local motel an a couple of days later Beast out of nowhere walked in and stitched ma up. 'Rogue glanced down at her gloves once more and said 'ah was pretty beat up ah could barley move that's why Logan stayed so long, he took care of ma' Rogue looked up into Remy's eyes, she could sense his worry and pity 'How many times do ah have ta tell ya all ah don wanna be pitied god, look ahm alive now right?' he nodded his head but his feelings did not go away. 'Oh shut up Swamp Rat, Logan how long till we're--' the x jet hit the ground hard and they started to exit. Logan walked slowly over towards Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder 'Listen the kids fine no need to worry and besides she seemed fine enough when she decked me fer staying too long' Logan walked slowly out of the jet and Rogue walked after him 'Cher' Remy called after her, she turned to face him 'Yea Rem?' He sighed 'Ya know even if ya can cheat death Remy still gonna worry bout ya cause he----' but Remy's words dyed away as they entered the battle field.

So what'd you all think and I bet ya know what he was about to say lol don't ya just hate me lol

Next Chapter: Rogue Pietro fight fight fight !

Review thanks !


	6. Fight part 1

On this mission is Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Logan, Remy the others would have gone but they were needed well else where lol

'It looks like the end of the world' said Kitty as she took one glance outside and around the capital city.

'It might just be for mutants if we don't stop these mad men.' Said Logan before he spat on the cracked ground near his feet.

'So I think it smart if we all shall split up' said Ororo and looked over to see that Kitty and Kurt were already gone. 'Well I guess that they shall be paired off together. Logan?'

Logan was starring intently at Rogue; he still wasn't feeling right about making Rogue fight _this _fight

'Well ah truthfully don't care who ah go with as long as they don give ma any crap about doin' this got that?' she said, folding her arms over her chest and starring at Logan and Remy.

'Remy go wit ya Cher he wanna see if ya still fight as good as he 'member ' Rogue nodded her head and started walking off with Remy. Logan could hear her telling him _'Ah fight better Swamp Rat'_ It made him mad somewhat, he growled but stopped when he felt Ororo wrap her arms around his neck from behind him

'Come Logan he must fight' He nodded happily wanting to fight, not having had enough action lately though the fact that Ororo had her arms still around him confused him somewhat.

'Hey Kurt'

'Yea Kitty'

'Do you like think that Lance will hurt me? I mean we did like date years ago'

'I don't know I mean after all ya did break the poor idiots heart' he replied laughing to himself

'_You're tellin' me!' _Kitty and Kurt turned to face a very mad looking Avalanche. He raised his left hand up slightly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and before Kitty and Kurt knew what was happening the ground below them swallowed them whole. 'That was too easy' Lance said sad that there wasn't a greater challenge for him. 'Oh well I guess I better find some more meat to bury' with that said he turned and disappeared into the coming fog.

The ground was calm for a minute before Kitty pulling Kurt with her phased through it. She breathed deeply as she laid on the floor and glancing over at Kurt saw him out cold. 'Great' she said and taking another breath walked over to Kurt and wrapping his arm around her neck began to walk back towards the jet. 'Like Kurt you so gotta lay off the junk food'

Remy starred at the backside of Rogue thinking that like old times he wouldn't get caught but that didn't apply now 'Swamp Rat keep yer eyes off ma ass an on where we're going got that!'  
Remy smiled 'But of course ma chere but---' Before Remy could finish a large and rather nasty looking wad of slimy snot came fly towards his face.

'Watch out!' Rogue screamed and using Scott's power blasted it into a thousand pieces.

Remy looked behind at her shocked somewhat 'What the heck was---'

'Toads around here' she said glancing around her somewhat shocked to see fog everywhere. _There wasn't fog around before _Rogue shook off her uncertain feeling and taking Remy's hand pulled him up. Remy was shocked by how strong Rogue was, he knew that it had to relate to some power that she had once taken in but not which.

'Chere?'

'Yea Rem?'

'Remy tink that splitting up wasn't a great idea no?'

'Yea ahm starting ta think that too' Rogue walked slowly away from Remy and deeper into the fog

'Chere, Rogue come back ta Remy!' He yelled and starred franticly towards the direction were Rogue had disappeared from. _Dat girl she gonna get herself killed again! _He thought and getting pissed off at the never ending fog looked up to oddly see Rogue somewhat above him. 'Rogue what are ya doin flyin!'

Rogue glanced down at Remy and smiled 'this fog is drivin ma nuts so ahm gonna clear it'

'But how?'

'Well duh jus watch Swamp Rat' Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. When she opened them it shocked Remy somewhat to see them pure white

'Chere what are ya doin!' he yelled but his question went unanswered as a large plump Blob ran quickly towards him and rushed him into the fog. Rogue spread her arms apart and began to pull the fog into her she glanced down at the now somewhat clear ground seeing Logan and Storm fighting a very powerful Wanda and john. The fog lifted finally and as soon as Rogue's eyes returned to there natural piercing green she sped down towards them to help them out.

'Hey kid' Logan said as Rogue landed softly next to him smiling

'Hey Logan where are Kitty an' Kurt?' asked Rogue as she quickly dodged a flying lamp post that Wanda had sent towards her. 'Watch it!' she yelled at her and looked over to see a look of shock on her face.

'Rogue is that you?' asked Wanda and using her power held Logan and Storm tight in midair while she approached her old friend to talk

'Hey its nice ta see ya Wanda looks like ya grew out yer hair' she said smiling while she examined how her old friend had changed

'Yea looks like ya did the same' both girls smiled and before Wanda knew what Rogue was doing she used her power of magnetism and bound Wanda in the air with the two metal chains around her wrists. She held the ends of them and smiled as Logan and Storm fell hard to the ground

'Well it looks to me like your powers never changed back' Said Wanda a pissed off look in her eyes

'Ya could say that' Said Rogue smiling as she lowered Wanda to the ground carefully, the chains winding themselves back around her wrists.

'And ya do know that we got ta fight each other right X dork' Rogue smiled and walked up next to Wanda and touched her arm lightly

'Yea ah guess yer right though ah don't think you'll have the power to' Wanda looked at her confused but when she raised her hands to attack Rogue she became shocked to find that her powers were gone.

'What the fuck did ya do ta me?' she yelled and moved into punch Rogue but was thrown into the air by Storms wind tunnel. Rogue turned around and smiled at Logan 'Ah still got it' she said and began to walk off.

Logan smiled as well 'She dose' he told Storm and the two began to walk off in search of Kitty and Kurt.

Rogue walked around for only a few minutes before she could hear Toad talking to Blob

'Man that was so easy I cant believe that I was ever afraid of that guy' he told Blob laughing. Rogue walked slowly towards them her head towards the ground Blob was the first one to see her 'Rogue!' he yelled but stepped back when she looked up and saw that her eyes were white 'Yea ya should have been afraid of ma!' Toad tried to run off but Rogue held them in mid air.

Toad look as if he were about to pee his pants as Rogue walked closer towards them 'Don't kill me!' he yelled franticly

Rogue smiled 'Ahm not gonna kill ya jus where's the Cajun?'

Blob smiled at this 'He's back there were we just came from let us down'

Rogue smiled and dropped them 'Thanks sug oh and' she stopped and smiled at them 'Nahce ta see ya'll again' and then started at a run to find Remy.

What did Blob and Toad do to him?

Were's Pie Pie?

And what happened to Kurt and Kitty?

Tune in next time!


	7. fight part 2 final

Rogue searched franticly for Remy _what did they do ta him? _She wondered and when she finally saw him from the corner of her eyes she sped towards him and knelt down to him bleeding body.

'What the fuck did they do ta ya?' she yelled and held Remy in her arms. He smiled up at her making her feel even sadder at the fact that he was still conscious.

'Don't' he winced 'Worry bout Remy chere he be fine.' He winced again as he moved to get up. There were multiple stab wounds to his chest something that she knew Blob and Toad would never do. Rogue smiled down at him

'Ya rest sug ah'll come back fer ya soon alright?' He shock his head weakly

'Na Rogue Remy be fine' he told her and tried to sit up which caused him to bleed more.

'Remy!' she yelled and bent down again. Rogue knew that Remy couldn't take this much more blood loss and that this fight had to end now. She stood to leave and closed her eyes trying to mentally find Kurt but with little luck, she did however find one pissed off Mystique

'Well, well, well sense what the cat dragged in' (get it she found her by mind reading?) Mystique smiled as she transformed to her normal self in front of Rogue

'Hello my daughter' she said as she stepped on the Cajun towards her, who groaned loudly in pain.

'Ah should have recognized yer handy work an' don't call ma daughter! By the way what dirty trick did ya use ta get him wit!' She asked in anger

Mystique smiled at her now only inches away 'Nothing too hard just pretended ta be ma lovin' daughtar' she said changing her voice at the end to Rogue's Before Rogue could stop her though Mystique came charging towards her, transforming into Evan and throwing a large amount of spikes at her. She dodged them with ease though one did manage to cut her upper left arm.

'Looks like your not so _invincible _after all' she smirked at her

'What are ya now like forty somethin' aint it time ta retire mommy?' Rogue smirked back as the blood began to trickle down her arm. Anger rose inside Mystique and she jumped in the air to jump kick Rogue 'Thank ya' she yelled at her and using one of the professors many powers held her frozen in time in mid air.

'Well that was fun fer like a minute' Rogue turned to return to Remy once more but a sudden breeze stopped her. She couldn't move or at that breath as the breeze stopped in dead front of her to form a very good looking man with somewhat short white hair and grayish eyes in blue spandex. Its true that's what there in lol)

'Hello Roguey' he said gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand sweetly.

'Hey Pietro how's it been?' she asked as she swatted off his hand. She was acting as if she hadn't left him five years ago never looking back.

'Oh fine, nice of ya to ask and I want to tell ya thanks for what ya did to me five years ago?' he yelled in her face. It had been the response that Rogue had been fearing; she knew that someone was bound to give it to her though.

'It's not her fault!' yelled Remy from a little ways off still painfully awake.

'Well, well, well looks like Swamp Poo still has a thing for Roguey' He sped towards him, Rogue quickly doing the same.

'Pietro leave him alone!' she yelled at him and stood between him and the slowly dying Remy.

'Ah was right all those years ago ya did pick him' Rogue sighed not truly found of this conversation and looked down at the ground

'Ah didn't pick anyone' she told him

'THAT'S A LIE!' he yelled right up close in her face

'Leave her alone' Remy said once again very weakly

'YOU PICKED THAT' he said pointing down at Remy 'THAT WEAK LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU DESERVE THAT ROGUE AH LOVED YA AN' YA GO SAYING, GOING FER THAT!' Rogue couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't help herself at times with so many different powers when ever she felt too strongly about something they took over and became overwhelming for her.

'AH DIDN'T MEAN TA HURT ANYONE!' she yelled at him and pushed him painfully back with force so great that the ground below him went as well. High winds began rushing around Rogue as she began as well to hover in the air. Her eyes turned white and tears streamed down her cheeks.

By now the rest of the brotherhood and Xmen that were still conscious were around the whole mess that Rogue was creating.

'What the fuck is up with the nutty Shella!' yelled John with an unconscious Wanda in his arms. Angry looks came at him from all over but mainly from Toad who still hated the face that the two were going out.

'She's mad at Pietro' winced Remy from next to John on the ground. John glanced down at him and smiled happily

'Ello mate' he said as if this was everyday to meet an old friend bleeding to death on a battle field

Logan and the rest watched in horror as a lighting bolt came crashing towards them all. He pulled John and Ororo out of the way as Fred did the same for Toad and Lance, Remy and Mystique forgotten though the high powered blast only hit one, Pietro. He hit the ground hard, smoke rising from his body.

Rogue began to slowly descend to the ground towards them all, no one said a word but their thoughts told Rogue that she had gone too far.

She glanced over at Logan who walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her _ah hurt them again Logan ah shouldn't have come. _She mentally told him but he obviously didn't hear because the next thing he said was 'let's get everyone back to the jet kid.' Rogue nodded however and turned to the bloody Remy

'Logan if ah don help him now he'll die' she told him and bent down next to him

Logan bent down next to her as well 'what are ya going to do, ya still got enough power ta even save gumbo?'

Rogue nodded 'Ya know well enough that I got energy to spare' Logan nodded and stepped back, John, Fred, Ororo, Lance Remy himself, and Toad all watched in amazement as Rogue did her work. She forcefully ripped the Cajuns shirt in half and pressed her hands together over his heart. Then taking a deep breath her hands began to glow a yellowish color and eyes turn to white. The wounds on Remy's chest began to close up slowly though the glowing did not stop there. Rogue could feel the power seeping out of her and into Remy to fast. She quickly pulled her hands off of Remy's chest and placed them on the ground next to him. It shacked slightly causing Rogue to scream in pain before she passed out cold on it. Logan quickly was at her side and picked her up carefully holding her there for a few minutes before standing and turning to Ororo.

'What happened just then?' she asked him opening her arms as Logan handed over Rogue to her.

'She used her power to heal the Cajun but she had too much energy flowing and it could have killed him so she let it out into the ground instead.' Ororo nodded sadly glancing down at rogue and then proceed to the jet where Kurt and Kitty laid.

Logan took a minute to regain his thought before saying 'Alright now your all coming on the jet anyone wanna make trouble I'll make mince meat out of ya' Logan pushed out his claws to prove this fact and walked towards the brotherhood group.

'Why should we listen ta ya mate?' asked John still holding Wanda protectively in his arms.

'Because I know for a fact that I broke her leg and if you want us to help her out then get on the jet. John glanced down at Wanda's leg, he was no doctor but he did know that it didn't look right

'Okay ahm going' he said and began walking towards the jet'

Logan sighed and turned to the rest Fred was already holding a dead looking Pietro and Lance was going for Remy. Toad was going on the jet no matter what though; he'd go were ever his Wanda went. He hopped up and took the frozen in time still Mystique under his arm.

Logan sighed as he lead the group into the jet Rouge on him mind.


	8. Oreo Chat Wit Johnny Boy

Remy sighed as he watched Rogue's sleeping body, Pietro had awakened, Wanda had as well but she was still in no condition to leave, Mystique had disappeared later that day as soon as she was returned to her normal moving self and Kitty and Kurt were already running around the grounds like children that didn't have a thing on there small minds to worry about. "Remy wish he be a child right now" he stated for the whole medical room to here as he rested his head down into his hands.

Rogue had awoken only once before and muttered oddly "don' let the flowers eat ma" before falling back to sleep. Remy frowned from beneath his hands, no one had told him yet why Rogue was even in the med lad with a heart monitor strapped up to her arm. He had just awaked and looking to his side, there she was.

Logan had told him that it was nothing big and that she'd be fine but Remy knew that there was more to it, something that they all thought he couldn't take. He yawned and glanced over at the large wall clock that hung over the door like in a school building. It read, four am causing Remy to groan.

Remy glanced over at Rogue and stood up, rubbing his eyes said to her what he thought was sleeping body "G' night ma chere Remy be back fer ya in a couple of hours" he then bent down and kissed Rogue's forehead sweetly.

Rogue watched from the corners of her eyes as Remy left the room stretching. She sat up slowly in her bed, feeling dizzy and very hungry. She yawned as she stood from the bed and glanced down at herself; still in her combat suit wishing that she had wore something warmer as she rubbed her cold numb arms. Rogue walked slowly and quietly down the large steps towards the kitchen, she needed food now, not a want but a need.

Rogue walked over to the fridge and opened the large doors, glancing inside. Nothing really seemed to look as if it could satisfy her hunger but she finally decided on Oreos and milk. She huffed "It's better than cold pizza that is half eaten"

"Hey that pizza was very good fer yer information Shella." Rogue turned around sharply nearly losing her balance, thankful that John had gotten to her in time. "Ya okay Shella ya look paler then usual?" He asked concern in his voice.

Rogue nodded "Yeah jus a bit hungry is all"

John nodded "Yeah ya got no food in this dump"

Rogue laughed slightly "Probably cause ya got to it all already"

John stuck his tongue out at her, sitting himself down across from her at the long kitchen table. He reached over and pulled out a row of the Oreos and took Rogue's tall glass of milk.

"Hey!" she yelled and bit the side of her lip afterwards forgetting that it was four am.

"Hey yourself go get yer own glass Shella" Rogue have him a dead eye which shockingly made him laugh "Man ya haven't given ma one of those sucker in what four years?" he began to laugh some more, his insane wicked laugh

"Yeah ah guess yer right there" she laughed slightly as well pouring herself another glass of milk deicing that she's hit him later for it. There was an awkward silence that followed Rogue's words were the two just sat there eating Oreos and drinking there milk.

"So ya an' Wanda" she said finally deciding that this was better then nothing

"Yeah believe it or not the Shella likes ma" he smiled proud stuffing another Oreo into his big mouth. What was that five in there now? Hehehe

"John yer a great guy, a bit insane at times but a great guy never the less ah can see why she likes ya"

"Really?" he asked truly shocked to be hearing this from Rogue of all people.

"Yeah well ya do eat like Logan though"

"that a good thing or a bad?" he asked gulping down the last of his milk and then reaching over and taking Rogue's other one.

"A bad now ah hate ta do this ta ya but ah think ahm gonna head ta bed right night" Rogue stood to leave, pushing the rest of her food towards John as she did.

"Ah love her" he said causing Rogue to stare at him funny "How do ya know if ya truly do though?" he asked for once in his life sounding human and sane.

Rogue smiled down at him, he was like a big kid. With a huge grin on his face, happily stuffing his face with food and never understand what he does wrong when he does. "Have ya ever thought bout if yer tautly the right one fer her?"

John nodded sadly "Maybe she can do better then me ya know Shella ah mean ah cant give her all that she deserves"

Rogue nodded "Ya love her, ya can tell when ya start ta wonder if there lives would be better if you weren't there" She ruffed Johns hair sweetly and he smiled up at her like a child "Don' make the same mistake ah did tell her while ya still can got that?" John nodded and stood from his seat giving Rogue a big hug and kissing her gently on the cheek

"Thanks Rogue" he said picking her up slightly as he squeezed her letting her go of the hug

She smiled at him and began to walk off "Ya know it's sad that we have ta be enemies" she said standing in the door way looking over at him as he cleaned up the Oreo mess. (John cleaning god he did grow up well simi lol)

He smiled "Well jus cause we fight tagether at times don' mean were enemies Shella"

"How ya figure?"

"Well we talk to each other like friends, we laugh like friends and we have friends that are friends. So if what if we fight all friends to that at times."

Rogue laughed "What happened to the lucky charms eatin' annoying child like, insane aussy like ah knew so long ago?" She asked jokingly

John smiled down at her "Jus give ma a lighter an' he'll be back, I've already set fire to the front garden Shhh don' tell"

Rogue laughed walking with John up the stairs "Yer gonna be skinned alive!"

He nodded happily "yup" and with that John hugged her once more and headed off to the medical room to lay with his sleeping love.

_Such a sweet guy s_he thought to herself as she opened her bedroom door. The room itself was ice cold and brought chills down her spin. She glanced over at the balcony and was shocked to see the doors oddly opened. "What the---" she wondered as she walked out onto the balcony and hugged herself tightly as a cold gust of wind rushed towards her.

Rogue sighed and turned to leave but the door way was blocked and Rogue bumped into the chest of a man and began to fall back over the ledge. She closed her eyes tightly and when she reopened them she was being held tightly in the muscular arms of a man. She looked up into light blue eyes on a white face with white hair "Hello Rogue don't worry ah wont let ya fall"

Review thanks hehehe don't hate me cause I did this hehehe!

What's Pie Pie up to?

How many of you have been wondering what ever happened to Viper in the first chapter? Well here they come hehehe!

Aww Johnny Boy talking to Rogue about love if any of you wondered why he was talking to Rogue about it well Rogue hello big Love triangle man not even John is stupid enough to not know that hehehe.

Next Chapter: Rogue and Pietro talk one on one and things start to go okay when they begin to fight. Rogue's being poisoned? And Johnny jumping around with joy but I will not tell you why key word hint 'yes' lol hehehe

This story may have only nine, ten chapters left tear tear god I loved making this story!


	9. Weak Victom

Sorry all I guess I mixed up a chapter from The Way It Begins in there inside of this thanks grumpygurl33'soh this story takes off right after Pietro grapped Rogue and told her that he wouldnt let her fall so you might want to read the last pasrt of the last chappy first thanks all and thanks grumpygurl33'senjoy the right Weak Victom, lol.

She could not speak let along move from the protective arms that held onto her tightly. Pietro smiled down at her "What's the matter Rogue yer looking a bit _pale_?" Finally after hearing his voice she seemed to awake from whatever trance stopped her from leaving and she pulled away and out of Pietro's arms.

"Ahm fahne no thanks ta ya" she said coldly and proceeded to return to her bedroom but he had sped in her way once more.

"No thanks ta ma please you could have let the Cajun die and it wasn't me that stabbed him"

Rogue shook her head sadly and looked up into his eyes once more "Please Pietro let ma go ta ma room ahm freezing---" But before she could finish he had sped off once more and not a second later was standing right behind her wrapping a jacket over her shoulders. Rogue shuddered somewhat as he did for he for a few moments kept his hands around her waist happily.

"That better?" he asked shocking Rogue for it had been years ago and she barely remembered this side of him at all. She opened her mouth to say something but once more he was standing in front of her, his hands still on her waist and began to talk again "Why did you go nuts on me like that?" he asked simi anger in his voice along with confusion

Rogue sighed "Pietro ahm sorry ah didn't mean ta"

He let go of her waist now "So what it was just an accident that you shocked me into a light coma"

Rogue could felt he anger rising inside of her, she clenched her fists tightly "No ah lost control of ma powers!" she yelled at him. Pietro opened his mouth but Rogue was now slowly walking forward towards him "Ma feelings took over ma body yeah that's right ah guess ya thought ah had _total_ control now that it! well ah don't, happy?" She was only inches away from him when she pulled back and placed a hand to the side of her head the other one holding the railing behind her tightly.

"Rogue" he yelled somewhat as he pulled he into his arms tightly once more knowing for a fact now that she shouldn't be out there talking to him and inside resting still.

"Ahm fahne alright now let go of ma be fer ah make ya" she said and looked up at Pietro to see him smiling

In one move he picked Rogue up into his arms causing her to grab onto his shoulders in weakness and fear. _She's so light and weak _he thought sadly as Rogue looked up at him again "Don' kid anyone yer too weak to make me do anything"

Rogue frowned knowing all to well that he was right and that there was no way Pietro was going to let her down until he got what he wanted heck she could barely read his mind let alone shock him again. She rolled her eyes now no longer looking at him "Ah may ba weak but ahm not stupid what do ya want?" she asked groaning somewhat under her breath as she did

Pietro smiled at this "let's have ourselves a little chat shall we?" And with that said he sped off once more with Rogue unwillingly in arms the only one witness to this being Lance who just happened to be walking past the room towards Kittys. His shrugged off the sight and kept going on his marry way a grim smiling on his face though anger in his heart for he wanted nothing more then to see just what Kitty left him for and why. _You can run Kit' but ya can't hid cause I'm gonna rock yer world! _He thought wickedly as he began to slowly turn the metal knob that led him to her soon to be unpeaceful body.

Well hate me, yes. Love me, duh. Lol. Review thanks!

What the heck is Lance up and Pietro too?

Will Remy or the other Xmen awake to help in time?

And cant Lance just wait until morning?

Next chapter:

Lance and Kitty and Piotr have it out well many in the chapter after idk. Pietro and Rogue talk in a quiet, forgotten place.


	10. Fixed

Dear all readers I have fixed the last chapter in this story sorry again

Ray.


	11. I Know Something You Dont

The room like just about every other room in the house was icy cool but looking at the sleeping Kitty, his once love he saw that she couldn't be, for right there sleeping next to her with his arm around her was the metal man himself, Piotr. _She left me for that shit _he thought to himself and walked slowly over to her sleeping body. He carefully as to not wake her brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand _her skins still as soft as an angels _ he thought thinking back to all the times that he had ran his fingers down her angel skin and now he could not any longer.

"I miss those days" he whispered to the quite room, tears now streaming down his cheeks in sorrow.

When Rogue's eyes reopened from closing them tightly from the run to where ever it was that Pietro was taking her she became too shocked to speak. "Yeah I know" Pietro said seeing the stunned look on her face and in her emerald eyes that he could still see the same pain in that he saw years before. "I never thought I'd be here again either." Slowly now Pietro and Rogue began to enter the broken down brotherhood house.

It was without a doubt a wreck, windows cracked and smashed, trash and dust everywhere and not to mention the house was falling apart everywhere you looked. "What happened ta this place?" Rogue couldn't help but ask forgetting completely that she had just been kidnapped a thing that Pietro had been hoping for and smiled sweetly at her because of it

"Bout a week after ya left" he said the smile on his face falling and cracking into a thousand pieces. There was a long pause before he continued a strange look in his eyes as if he were recalling every minute of the incident again. "When Mystique heard of you leaving town an' all she well went nuts" he looked at her as he set her down in one of the somewhat broken chairs in the room, then walked over to the couch, the same one in fact that he had rested her beaten body on so many years ago the day he had saved her life. Pietro did not say more after that just began cleaning it off and fixing in so that it was alright to sit on.

"So it was my fault then?" she asked even though deep down inside she already knew the answer and did not wish to hear it again.

"Sadly yeah pretty much" he stated coolly and coldly as he walked towards her and taking her hand walked with her to the couch. There was a sudden sad look on both faces to which Pietro, who could not contain himself any longer said the thing that had been eating up at him for years "Why did you leave" Rogue looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but he continued "when you had already chosen who you _really _loved"

Logan awoke with a grunt and his claws ripping threw his bed sheets. He sighed swinging his legs over the bed side and saying in annoyance as he held his head in his hands "That's the fifth time this _week_" He growled under his breath but never the less stood from the bed and walked across the room and left it, shredding his pillow to pieces however before he do so.

There was no need to worry, he knew this for a fact, and Rogue was a tough one and never asked for help, a thing that Logan guessed was mainly his fault. _Stripes always took ta me best _he mentally reminded himself with a sly smile thinking back to all the good and fun times that they had shared with one another. _Like a daughter ta me _he thought again as he entered the infirmary to check in on her however became shocked to only see Wanda at the far end of the room, John sitting next to her bed playing with something carefully in his hands. "Where's Stripes?" He asked him quietly as he walked towards him, his curiosity getting the best of him for the heavy smell of ashes and fire covered him._ He better not have burned down anything else_

John smiled wickedly up at him and said "She's probably back in her room sleeping. Caught the Shelia downstairs later" He handed Logan carefully the _thing _that he had been playing with this whole time.

Logan smiled down at him and said with a huff "Good luck with that bub" and walked out of the room down towards where Rogue's new room laid, he knew, thought that if, maybe he saw Rogue sleeping peacefully all would be alright once more and he could sleep again, in the little of a bed he had left.

When Logan however finally reached Rogue's bedroom he did not like the first thing that reached his mutant keen sense of smell. With out knocking first or all else Logan swung the oak door open quickly and ran across the bedroom "No" he said but it was barely heard above his growl. His claws ripped out of his knuckles as he ran out of her room and down the hall, he didn't care if he was sleeping or not and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't care either.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" she asked Pietro annoyed, folding her arms over her chest as she did so

"Rogue we were best friends I know best of anyone what you were like…afraid" Rogue hated this and he knew it and used it against her.

"Ah know ya don' have ta rub it in so what ya getting' at that ah haven't figured out ma self Pie?"

He smiled at her as he moved his face closed to hers so that they were only inches apart when he said this "You were afraid to let your true feelings show because of your powers hurting the ones you cared for most" Rogue opened her mouth to say something but he continued "You were afraid to let anyone in because you knew for a fact that if you did so they would with out a doubt get hurt" Rogue gulped because she knew without a doubt what he was now getting at "Rogue" he said again "Why did you leave town if you had already chosen the one you loved and had control of your powers? Why was it that you left when you had found happiness?"

Logan kicked his bedroom door open causing it to fall off its hinges and fall apart to the floor. He awoke with a jump and groan when he saw finally what Logan had done. He opened his mouth to curse at him in French but Logan beat him to it "Gumbo get the fuck out of bed now!" He paused at which he ran over to him and pulled him up and out himself, Remy only in a pair of green boxers at the time "An' put on some pants!" he yelled at him letting go of his arm which caused him to fall to the floor with a loud thump

"What be da matter mon amie it be--"

"Rogue's gone Pietro has her now!" He growled out now both Logan and Remy's eyes were flaring up in rage.

So what'd you all think? **Review** please!

**Next Chappy: **Rogue and Pietro talk more, Rogue tires to run off and avoid her answer to his question. The Xmen can't seem to found Pietro and the only one that might know where he went off to is still asleep with a fire crazy aussy watching over her.

**Byes!**


	12. Discovering

"Ah don't know how to explain to ya what goes on in my head Pietro" Rogue said sighing as she tried to stand but was forced back down on the couch by Peitro's hand

"Rogue listen you could always talk to me or did you forget that?"

"No ah didn't its just-"

She sighed and looked off once more "So" she said finally after a long period of silence still avoiding his gaze "How did you figure out that it was him"

"Logan you have to remember that Rouge is not a student here any more and she is also not a child." Said a rather calm and tired Professor who had been awoken along with most of the other upper class mates to find that Rogue, Pietro and now Lance were all gone"

"So yer telling ma dat you don' care dat da little punk has kidnapped her!" Remy screamed out his rage growing inside of him

"That's not what I'm trying to say-"  
"Listen Charles" Started Logan who was holding a beer and trying his hardest not to just hop on his bike and search the city until he finds and kills Pietro. "I understand what you're saying, really I do it's just Rogue is weak right now and-"

Without warning the sound of Scotts frantic voice from downstairs reached their eyes "Everyone come quick!" he screamed causing Remy and Logan to both bolt out of the room faster then even Pietro could have gone. When they reached the front door they were surprised to find a note in Scott's hand and a look of concern on Jean's face as she read it over his shoulder

"Well what does it fucking say" barked Logan just as the rest of the upper classmen were making their ways down the stairs.

"It's from Pietro" Said Jean as she snatched the letter out of Scotts hand "he says that Rogue is asleep at the old brotherhood house and--" But Remy didn't need much more he ran towards the garage in just his pants and grabbing a set of keys as he went drove off to find Rogue and kill Pietro in Kitty's pink corvette.

When Remy walked through the front door of the old Brotherhood home a flood of mixed memories came with the smell of a dead cat wrapped up in year one gym socks. Remy frowned as he walked into the living room hoping to god that he wouldn't find the dead cat but was shocked when he saw Rogue fast asleep on the couch with an old blanket wrapped over her. _Tank god she be alright _he thought to himself as he walked over towards her head and looked down at her _dis feels too weird, too familiar _he thought as he raised his bare hand and moved a cluster of her white hair out of her face.

"Your telling ma" said a half asleep Rogue which shocked Remy causing him to take a step backquickly.

"Chere ya alright what did dat dick do ta ya" he said as he ran his hands over her face as she sat up on the couch

"He opened ma eyes" she whispered as she avoided Remy's eyes

"What do ya Rogue please look at ma" he said as he sat down next to her keeping his hands on the sides of her face as he did

"Ahm sorry Remy ahm so fucking sorry" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips for the fist time it seemed

The ride home was a quiet one on both Remy and Rogue's part the sun was slowly rising as they finally pulled into the garage at the mansion to find Logan waiting for her with open arms and anger and fear pouring off of him

"What did that ass do to you?!" he yelled as he pulled her into a hug and laughed a little

"Don't know I jus woke up and Remy was there" she lied as she started to walk into the house with Logan resting her head on his shoulder as she did

_Remy _Rogue said into his mind shocking him but not as much as the rest of this night had _could ya come to ma room once Logan leaves, if ya want to that is _Remy sighed he had a lot of questions to ask and was hoping that now, finally he was going to get some answers.

Rogue waited patiently as Logan left her bed room and stared at the door waiting for it too open when someone coughing to get her attention from behind caused her to break out of her trance and turn to see Remy standing with his bow staff in hand. She opened her mouth to ask but he bet her to it "window, jus like ol' times no?" he said as he sat down next to her and looked at her with confusion in his mutant eyes.

"Ah love ya Remy" she said causing him to smile but it fell as she continued "When ah left town ah loved ya an' ah have always loved ya" she finished not looking at him but instead sensing what he was feeling, anger, love and confusion

"Why did ya leave cher if ya knew dat ah loved ya too?" He asked looking at her hurting emerald eyes and sensing that she too was feeling what he was

"Because everyone that I have ever loved has hurt ma an' ah have hurt them in turn, you were never afraid of ma like everyone else was why?" she asked as tears started to stream down her cheeks

Remy frowned as he wiped these away "There was nothing ta be afraid of Rogue don' ya see powers or no powers, control or none ah love ya an' ah always will too. Remy jus' wishes dat you would have said dis before"

"Ah know but ah was afraid you've been were ah have Remy you know how it is"

"Yeah but ya don' know every woman dat ah tried ta be wit ah saw yer face Rogue" he said standing now as he voice and anger grew "do ya know what dats like, ta not be able ta move on do ya!?"

"YES" she screamed as she stood as well "Every were every face every dream were ya ah couldn't fucking move on an' what finally told ma ta come back here was the fact that ah don' wanna move on ahm tired Remy of being fucking afraid all of the time do ya understand that" she yelled as her eyes grew black frightening Remy

"Rogue its been the same way fer ma" he said his voice returning to normal though everyone that was near by was out side the doorway listening now

"Ahm sorry!" she screamed again as more tears feel and she started to slightly rise off the ground

"Rogue!" Remy yelled as he grabbed her then and the two of them broke through the ceiling and began to float above the house, Remy holding on for his life. The rest of the Xmen watched in fear through the hole and some who had run outside

"WHATS HAPPENING" screamed Kurt to the Professor

"SHES STILL NOT IN TOTAL CONTROL HER EMOTIONS ARE RUNING HER POWERS!" He yelled back to everyone that was in ear shot

"SHIT!" screamed Logan as he proceeded to her balcony to get a better view.

"Rogue listen to ma!" Remy said as he tried to hold on tighter but could feel his grip slipping

"WHAT!?" she screamed back to him as her energy grew and began to flow around her in bright blue light

His grip was almost gone now and he knew that this was his last chance if ever to say what he knew he had to before he feel to his death and Rogue's powers took total control

"ROGUE I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" he screamed as he finally lost his grip and began to plummet towards the grounds almost for stories down

It was then that Rogue finally pulled out of her trance "REMY" she screamed and she dived after him hoping that she would make it to him in time. Remy closed his eyes tightly and shielding his face from the ground that he knew was soon to come was shocked when he was saddening jerked up and to a standstill. He opened his eyes as Rogue who was smiling genially placed him on the ground and feel down next to him, exhausted and breathing quickly from the drop.

"Chere are ya alright"

"Yes" she said

"What well that's good-"

"Yes ah will marry you" she said again as she sat up and smiled at him

Remy smiled as well and pulled her into a kiss


End file.
